


Dancing Together

by Markiplier_Egos



Series: After [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING' Warfstache
Genre: Friendship, Noir State, Spoilers for Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING' Warfstache, Unhinged from time and reality, and more!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Wilford was always playing around. No one knew he actually had a playmate.





	Dancing Together

Gunshots fired from inside the office was a common occurrence. No one even looked up when they sounded, knowing Wilford’s laughter would sound soon after. When it didn’t it gave every inhabitant pause, but it didn’t become a concern until there was deep disgruntled yelling, words to jumbled to be heard and pounding feet from the roof.

Slowly the egos trickled towards the roof, intrigue peeked the longer the gunshots kept sounding out. Dark was one of the last people to pry himself from his seat and flashed towards the rooftop.

What he found was a group of shocked Ipliers staring intently at a pair that was oblivious to the crowd watching them as they ran around the asphalt, and for once the pink-clad reporter wasn’t the one waving around his gun like a deranged idiot. No, instead Dark’s shell cracks he took in the seething face of a friend long forgotten.

He felt a push on his mind, behind the wails of Damien’s and Celine’s souls. A pressure that he had grown used to since reuniting with Warfstache, only it was stronger than ever before, driving any doubt from his mind. He never thought this day would come.

“Wilford,” Dark spoke up after staring at the pair running around for far too long, making the two whip around, Wilford smiling wildly even as the Detective paled, gun still trained at the reporter’s head.

“What the hell?” Abe breathed as he took in the crowd, gun swinging around to point at the new faces. None of the egos even flinched away.

“Darkie! Friends!” Wilford greeted, appearing next to Dark hugging him tightly.

“Will you stop doing that!” Abe called after glancing to his left and finding that Wilford had vanished from place.  

“Why is Mick here?” Bing finally broke out, hand raised slightly.

“Yeah…” Yan added, “And why does he have a gun? That’s usually 콧수염(kos-suyeom) bit.”

“Mick?” the detective asked, eyebrow raised, “Who the hot fudge brownie is Mick and why-” He shook his head, turning the gun back to Wilford, “Never mind that! How are there multiple of you?!”

“Ah, so you finally noticed the others!” Wilford cheered, “I was wondering how long that would take!”

“You knew we were here?” Google asked, “I figured you were lost in your own head again.”  

“No,” Wilford drew out, offended hand on his chest, “I’d never~”

_A switch up, no wonder he had given me the slip so many times in the past. I was given a clown car and told to find a single oversized shoe, I had-_

_**No monologuing** _

The detective jumped as the harsh reverberated voice tour through his head, gun firing into the gathered egos, but none of them even moved, the bullet never reaching flesh.

_Get out of my head!_

“I can’t do that, Abraham,” Dark spoke up, taking a step forward, “We have much to discuss, including why Wil thought it necessary to bring you here in the first place.”

Wilford stuck his tongue out at the demonic entity, “Oh you know me old chap, I never plan anything. I just go along and let the world sort itself out.”

“SOmeone is going to explain what’s happening right now!” 

Dark sighed, feeling the siblings squeeze his heart as the detective’s voice cracked. He let the blue overtake him, as everyone held their breath.

As it faded, his skin returned to a humane color, hair slicked back as it once had been his cane resting firmly in his hands.

Abe stiffened, face growing pale, as Wilford flinched away slightly.

“Damien?” Abe asked. Wilford scoffed.

“Nasty trick to play on a friend Dark. Letting him believe.”

“We have to knock him out of the pattern, Wil,” He responded blandly, voice low and even, “If we let him drift off, we won’t be able to explain to him or the others what’s happening.”

“Ohhh~” Wilford’s frown faded, “Do her voice! That’ll be a good shock!” 

_**You just miss Celine screaming at you for being an idiot, you masochist dimwit** _

_What the ever loving-_

“Get out of the headspace, Detective,”

The others straightened up at the curt but sweet voice, much too high to be Mark’s. It had been months since they had learned the truth behind the being they followed, but never did they think they would hear Pamela’s voice,  _Celine’s voice_ from his mouth. 

Abe’s eyes blew wide, a cold sweat breaking out on his brow, “No…”

“Think Abe,” Wilford’s voice was too smooth, too clipped, “We’ve had this talk before, don’t get pulled away. No getting swept away in the moment again.”

The detective took a shaky step back, taking in the pair that was right in front of him, when did they get there? The other identical faced crowd stared back at him in equal confusion and uncertainty at what was happening. He had heard this speech before, hadn’t he?  

Slowly his eyes slide shut and his shoulders relaxed. Wilford smiled softly, mustache twitching as he waited.

Abe groaned as he opened his eyes again, gun gone from his hand. He ran his hand down his face, pointing his other hand at the bouncing reporter.

“Where the fuck did we end up this time?” 

“Home!” Wilford’s short answer made a few of the egos smile or chuckle. 

Abe’s eyes slide back to the crowd at the slight noise, “Alright…. You need to explain most of this to me. And don’t give me the same crap about not paying attention to the details and seeing the big picture. You’re standing next to… the Kims? and there’s like 15 people behind you that look identical to you. I want some idea of what’s going on before I go Noir on your ass again.”

Wilford smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around Abe’s shoulders, eyes twinkling as he gestured at the congregation.

“Let me introduce you to my family, Abe! The Ipliers!”

“Meeting the family? You sure we’ve haven’t dated?”

“Hey! That’s my line!”

**Author's Note:**

> 콧수염(kos-suyeom) - Korean for Mustache


End file.
